imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Smashers: Endgame (NCE)
The fourth installment of the Smashers series in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe, and the tenth and final entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, entirely imagined with IMAX cameras, like it's predecessor. Takes place in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2. Chapters (ENTIRELY IMAX) * 1. Fractures * 2. Problems * 3. The Nut * 4. Turn Your Weapons to the Capitol * 5. Snow and the Master's Toast * 6. Bayonetta's Return * 7. Reuniting with Peeta * 8. The Wedding of Finnick and Annie * 9. Sneaking In the Convoy * 10. The Return of Old Friends * 11. The Troop Rally * 12. The Smashers and the Star Squad * 13. Real or Not Real * 14. Pods * 15. Tar * 16. Remembrance * 17. Underground * 18. Endgame * 19. Lizard Mutts! * 20. Traps and Troubles * 21. Desperate * 22. Shelter * 23. The War to End All Wars * 24. The Bombings * 25. What Did It Cost? * 26. The President's Manor * 27. Confronting the Villains * 28. The Vote * 29. The Execution * 30. Confined * 31. The Last Journey * 32. Despaired * 33. Peace * 34. A New Life for the Smashers * 35. Renew * 36. The End of an Era * Post-Credits: There Are Worse Games to Play Cast * Charles Martinet - Mario and Luigi * Kengo Takanashi - Link * Makiko Omoto - Kirby and Ness * Kate Bristol - Pikachu * Alisia Gildewell - Samus * Antony Del Rio - Pit * Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi * Jennifer Lawrence - Katniss Everdeen * Hellena Taylor - Bayonetta * Takahiro Sakurai - Cloud * Josh Hutcherson - Peeta Mallark * October Moore - Wii Fit Trainer (Female) * Yuri Lowenthal - Marth * Xander Mobus - The Master of Both Hands Others *Adam Howden - Shulk *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Lauren Landa - Robin *Lani Minella - Lucas *Liam Hemsworth - Gale *Mike West - Fox *Laura Fay Smith - Rosalina *Chris Cason - Mega-Man * Patricia Summersett - Zelda *Kenny James - Bowser *Sean Schemmel - Lucario *Erin Matthews - Pac-Man *Jun Fukuyama - Roy *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Corrin * Steve Heinke - Wii Fit Trainer (Male) * Mark Lund - Falco * Mahershala Ali - * Stanley Tucci - * Donald Sutherland - *Woody Harrelson - *Elizabeth Banks - *Phillip Seymour Hoffman - *Jeffrey Wright - *Sam Clafin - *Jena Malone - *Natalie Dormer - *Wes Chatham - *Katsumi Suzuki - Diddy Kong *Paula Malcomson - *Michelle Forbes - *Stef Dawson - *Elden Henson - *Patina Miller - *Robert Knepper - *Eugenie Bondurant - *Gwendoline Christie - *Willow Shields - *Jason Adkins - Ike *Samantha Kelly - Peach *Julianne Moore - Alma Coin * Laura Bailey - Lucina *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong Crew *Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Francis Lawrence *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Nina Jacobson and Jon Kilik *Written by Christopher Spielberg, Peter Craig and Danny Strong *Composed by Alan Silvestri and James Newton Howard Soundtrack * Doom & Gloom * Get Down on It * Quotes * Link: (in chapter 23, during the battle) SMASHERS! (pause) ...assemble. * 'Mario: '(in chapter 29, before killing Coin with Katniss, at President Snow and the Master of Both Hands' execution) I...am... (pause) ...Super Mario. * Trivia/Plot Points * Every Smash Bros. character that has appeared before this story in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe all reprise their roles. * Bayonetta, Pit and Ness have major roles in the story alongside Mario, Link, and the other Smashers. * It is revealed that Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game & Watch, Little Mac, Zelda, Ryu, Ike, Rosalina, Fox, Sonic, Roy, Corrin, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Mega-Man and Lucas have been transported (instead of disintegrating permanently) to the Capitol in the troop rally when Katniss, Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, Pit, and the other Smashers arrive there. * Mario, who will wear the two Master of Both Hands' Devastation Hands in the execution scene, and in a shocking revelation, he spares the Master of Both Hands instead of killing him, while Katniss kills Coin instead of Snow, and he says his iconic series' quote. * The Master of Both Hands will turn on a new leaf after Coin's execution and Snow's death, joining the Smashers on the rest of their future adventures. * The story will be about three hours in length, the longest in the series. * Takes place immediately after Smashers: Mockingjay War, and shortly before Sonic the Hedgehog: Far From Freedom. * Smashers such as Wario, Captain Falcon, Charizard, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Snake, R.O.B, Bowser Jr., Villager, Wolf, Ganondorf, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Palutena, Dark Pit, Olimar and Duck Hunt all appear in Snow's execution and Prim's funeral scenes near the end of the story. * The gift Mario received in Super Mario, the rubber duckling, appears once again for Primrose Everdeen's funeral as Mario's respective gift.